Overheard Conversation
by msdowartyheps
Summary: After an overheard conversation, Erik and Christine decide to have some fun. Explicit! Read at your own discretion.


Summary: after an overheard conversation, Erik and Christine decide to have some fun.

The room was dead silent, save for her soft, steady breath.

She was laying down on her back on top of her bed, completely naked. Her hands were tied to the headboard and there was a blindfold over her eyes. Both ties were tight, but made of a soft fabric, as Erik was terrified of hurting her.

If Christine hadn't gotten into this situation herself, she wouldn't dare to imagine it.

It had all started when she overheard Sorelli telling the other ballet rats about her new patron.

"Sometimes he likes to make things a bit spicy: tie me up, blind me, not allow me to speak. I thought it was creepy the first time, but now I am used to his… Habits… And it feels quite good. But it must be done safely, or not at all!".

Much as Christine loathed to admit it, Sorelli's words resonated within her for days, until Erik could bear no more of her distracted behavior.

"Something is wrong, my Christine, Erik knows it! Please tell him what it is, so he can help you!"

Christine almost dismissed it as "women's issues", but seeing Erik so distraught made her think twice. So, her cheeks burning with shame - Sorelli was not what most people would call a good influence -, she proceeded to tell him what she had heard.

Erik was very quiet for some moments.

"Erik… These practices are not unheard of by him, of course, but he does not have any… Experience with them. But if Christine wishes it, Erik is willing to do a deeper research on the subject."

And now they were here.

Suddenly, she felt Erik's lips on the sole of her left foot and sucked in a breath. Their touch was soft and warm as they moved to the top of her foot, each one of her toes and then her ankle. Upwards they moved, to her calf, the ticklish spot behind her knee, and all the way up her inner thigh, stopping just beside her outer lips. Erik then repeated the ministrations on her right leg, once again stopping right before reaching the spot where Christine ached for him. She moaned in frustration and Erik tutted.

"Now, my love, we have barely begun. Don't make me gag you. We still have much to enjoy."

Next, she felt his hands on her breasts. Stroking, squeezing, a small pinch to the tips then back to squeezing. Erik licked and sucked her nipples while his hands continued working. His lips made their way up her neck and Christine squirmed, twisting her neck this way and that, trying to kiss him, which Erik expertly avoided. He detached his mouth from her neck but kept his hands on her breasts.

"I don't think you fully comprehend, my dear. _I_ make the rules here, and the rules say no touching. Do you understand?", his question was accompanied by a hard squeeze to her bosom. Christine gasped and nodded. "Good girl."

Down his hands went, stroking the sides of her waist, what little of her ass he could reach without lifting her from the mattress and then her thighs, which he gingerly pulled apart. Christine instinctively bent her knees.

For a few moments that felt like an eternity to her, Erik didn't move. When she felt the tip of his long finger grazing at her opening, Christine bucked and couldn't help the squeaky moan that escaped her.

Using only the tip of his fingers, Erik then proceeded to caress the underside of her thighs, to which he had full access due to her bent knees. The movement, that usually made the girl extremely ticklish, now provoked shivers on her highly aroused body.

As Christine struggled to steady her breath, Erik decided to get more comfortable. He shrugged off his tailcoat, vest and suspenders, untied his cravat, untucked his shirt and removed his shoes and socks.

Due to Christine's insistence, he sometimes dismissed wearing his mask while they were at his underground home, but it didn't mean he was comfortable having much more of his body in display, which is why he kept his shirt and trousers for now. The girl would probably remove them at some point, she did many times, but he would never dare imposing it on her.

As if remembering the role he was supposed to play, Erik stood straight again, drinking in the vision of Christine's body. The daily ballet practices had given it a lovely shape: strong, thick leg muscles, a waist that looked even smaller when compared to her large hipbones, the elongated back and neck. Her movements were smooth and fluid, almost as if she were moving underwater. Her golden curls, Erik knew, were soft.

The thought led the man's amber eyes to the patch of slightly darker hair between Christine's spread thighs. The spot looked a bit shiny, an indication of her arousement.

And he had barely begun.

Christine's opening begged to be kissed, and so Erik got down on his knees and gave it a long lick. She let out a loud moan and earned a slap on the underside of her right thigh in return.

"Erik, please", she whimpered.

"Quiet, Christine."

The girl took a deep, resigned breath.

Using only the tip of his tongue, which he tensed to make it somewhat hard, Erik prodded her vagina and the small bud of nerves on top of it. The girl's legs flailed around. Looking up, he saw her biting her bottom lip and knew her lovely blue eyes were scrunched tight as well.

Using his right hand to hold her in place, Erik moved his mouth to her opening again, kissing it as he would kiss her mouth, while his left one moved under his trousers to tend to his throbbing erection.

The pleasure Christine felt was agonizing. Oh, if only she could touch her breasts! They were on fire!

"Erik, please!", she tried again.

His mouth left her immediately, being replaced by a hard slap to her cunt.

"I said 'quiet'!"

Christine heard more shuffling and felt the mattress dip beside her armpits. She had barely had time to open her mouth before Erik shoved his hard cock inside it.

As he fucked her mouth, the girl rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to find release. It didn't last long, however, as Erik was afraid he would finish too early. He removed himself from Christine's mouth and turned her on her belly, her hips pushed up thanks to her bent knees.

"Spread your legs, Christine."

Before her brain could register what was happening her left ass cheek stung. Erik had slapped her. She immediately spread her knees and felt his throbbing length against the heat between her legs.

This position caused friction between her nipples and the bed sheets, which Christine gladly - and silently - welcomed.

"You're incorrigible, Christine. Intruding in La Sorelli's conversation. Disobeying, more than once, a few simple rules I had set for tonight. I think you deserve severe punishment."

Erik spanked her until her ass cheeks were bright red, all the while her body burned with a mix of desire and agony. How could something so degrading and dirty feel so good?

After he was done, Christine felt the tip of his cock teasing at her entrance, but then it slowly moved up, towards her -no! Not there! She instinctively recoiled, but his firm hand pulled her back in place.

At some point, Erik had grabbed his discarded belt and bent it in half, using it as a sort of whip on the delicate skin where her butt ended and her thighs began. Christine yelped in pain and immediately heard the belt being tossed to the floor, tender kisses being delivered to her sensitive skin.

Erik then bent over her, his chest pressed against her back, and he whispered to her ear: "are you ready, Christine?"

Seeing her frantic nod, he untied her wrists from the headboard, though they were still bound together tightly, and pulled her hair until their backs were straight up. Her arms were brought up against the back of his head and Erik moved them around in the bed.

Her blindfold was removed at the same time Erik finally entered her, and Christine moaned loudly as she saw they were now facing her vanity mirror - the only mirror allowed inside Erik's lair.

The combined sight and feeling of his hands groping her breasts was highly erotic. Her skin was on fire and she felt Erik deep inside her, thrusting, fucking her like an animal. His left hand moved down and pinched her bud at the same time his other one pinched her nipple, and she shattered inside, screaming in pleasure.

"I am going to take your ass now, Christine", Erik rasped in her ear as she rode her orgasm.

"Yes, YES", was all she could let out in between her moans.

Erik then took her bound wrists from behind his head and threw them back in the bed, making Christine stay precariously on all fours. Once her pleasure had subsided, he removed his cock and aimed it at her other entrance.

He made his way in slowly, and even though she never uttered a word against it, tears cascaded down Christine's cheeks. God, it burned!

The pleasure was too great - she was even tighter there! But, seeing her breath never calmed down, Erik slowly took his hard cock from Christine's arse and plunged back into her familiar, welcoming wetness, emptying himself in her womb.

The girl collapsed on the bed, nearly passing out, still drunk from the pleasure. Erik untied her wrists before lying beside her, showering her shoulder, neck and cheek with sweet small kisses.

"Did Erik hurt his Christine?", genuine concern tinted his voice.

"No…", she whispered. "Just skip the belt the next time, please."

"Will do, my Christine, will do. How about…?", he trailed off but caressed her ass in a meaningful manner.

"It was… It hurt a lot at first, it burned, but it was different. I could get used to it, I think. With time."

"With time", he agreed.

She turned around to face him.

"Thank you, Erik. For not judging me. For agreeing with this. It meant a lot", Christine stroked his arm.

"I am the one who is thankful, my Christine."

"Was it… Good?"

"Better than anything I had ever dreamed of", Erik chuckled.

"I am glad", she whispered, before snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes.


End file.
